Bun's the Charm
Bun's the Charm is a HTFF episode. This episode introduces the bread brown bunyip baker Bun, who is addicted to buns, and has tusks. Roles Starring *Bun Featuring *Licky *Superspeed *Splice *Swindler *Pervy *Hippy Appearances *Creepy and Crawly *Nutty *Dodo *Squeeze *Wooly *Kay and Sir (Sir only) Plot The sun rises, and a bakery has closed in town, upsetting a lot of tree friends, like Licky and Splice. The people were about to close the bakery, until Bun came along and bought the bakery. They let him have it, and he became a baker, while Hippy owned the bakery. Soon, the bakery was booming with business. A customer came in line. Splice wanted to order buns, so Bun wrote his order on a note, and went straight to work. Then, Pervy was looking through a peephole when he smelt the scent of baking buns. He gets entranced by the buns, and his eyes turn red. He smiled, as he thought of eating thousands of buns. His daydream is then stopped when he accidentally gets impaled in the eye by one of Bun's tusk as Bun went to pick up a slice of dough. Bun saw the eye, but didn't know what is was, so he just went back to baking. Splice was getting impatient, and thought of leaving, until he too got entranced by the baking buns. Not only was his condition worse than Pervy's (who died), but he lost all of his senses except for his sense of smell. Then, his eyes went red, and he went crazy and baked himself the buns, only to fall in a furnace trying to eat them. As Bun shut the furnace, unaware of Splice's fate, he saw Superspeed, Licky, Hippy, Nutty, and even Squeeze get entranced, so he got the buns, and, unaware they would die, shot it into all of their mouths with a catapult, which missed and shot through their skulls, except Licky, who ate it. He smiled, along with Bun, while Licky got back to eating a popsicle. The popsice stick got stuck to his tongue as he swallowed the popsicle, so Bun tried to pull the stick off, only to slice himself in half from the force, and rip Licky's tongue off, making himself bleed from his tongue. The stick went flying and scraped one of Sir's scales off and got stuck in his scales. He was eating a pastry until he saw the stick. Moral Success is gold. Failure is coal. Deaths *A few roaches, including Creepy and Crawly, are killed as the exterminators come to clean the bakery after it's bought. *Pervy's eye is impaled by Bun's tusk. *Splice falls into a furnace. *Superspeed, Hippy, Nutty, and Squeeze have buns shot through their skulls. *Bun is sliced in half by a popsicle stick. *Licky bleeds to death (confirmed by the writer, also offscreen). Injuries *Pervy gets entranced by the buns, along with Splice, Superspeed, Nutty, Hippy, Squeeze, and Licky. *Sir gets a popsicle stick stuck in his scales, and rips it out (offscreen). Trivia *Splice has a similar death as Kay in Kraze for Steak, only Splice purposely runs into a furnace. *Dodo is seen on an advertisement poster, and seen ordering 2 doughnuts. *A similar occurrence happens in Hippie-potamus. Before Bun buys the bakery, Wooly used to own it, but now Hippy owns it, exactly how Tycoon made Hippy the manager in Hippie-potamus. *The moral is one of the only to rhyme. *This episode proves Licky is Bun's friend. *This marks Splice's first death, and Creepy's second death, along with Crawly's first death. *This is one of the only times Sir is seen alone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Debut Episodes